Never look back
by NynaeveAl'Mera
Summary: Keina a young blood elf rouge gets assigned to find an ancient book, she thinks its foolish but she has to do it, bringing her childhood friend Fervo with her she ends up making a mistake that puts her life on the line, with Fervo at her side she heads out to save her life. but along the way she encounters hardships and new companions. (sorry bad at summaries)


**Hey! so this is my first wow fanfict, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own wow, wish i did but i don't, bummer.**

Chapter 1-mysterious people

Keina Darkblade never thought that she would end up in a situation like this, being in front of the warchief of the Horde Garrosh Hellscream

and being told that she had to go on a hopeless mission to retrieve an item that might not even exist, that item being? some stupid old book.

Sighing Keina listened as the warchief's advisers argued most of it begin why she was being sent to do it, it was either "shes too young" or "she

to inexperienced" and her favorite "shes just a rogue, she'll be useless", Keina had to keep herself from laughing at that one a rogue would be best

suited for this job since it required stealth to get the stupid book but Hellscream would not listen he picked Keina and that means that Keina was going to do it. turning away from the bickering Hellscream looked at where she was knealt to and said "Keina, you will complete this assingment or you will be killed

do you understand me?"

nodding Keina said "yes, sir".

"good, dismissed"

Sighing Keina stood up, bowed and left the room wondering why this book was so important. As she made her way to the exit she heard a very familiar voice ask

"are you alright?", turning around Keina saw her long time and best friend Fervo, the tauren as always had the long brown fur on his head pulled back, while wearing

his usual plate armor that most paladins wore, along with his big silver mace and shield. Smiling Keina nodded at the gentle Tauren and said "ill live..maybe...ive been

assigned a task of retrieving some old book in ashenvale" Fervo's eyebrows rose in surprise "Ashenvale? why there?" Keina shrugged and walked outside into Orgrimmar and sighed turning left and going to the training barracks where she kept her stuff, Fervo following close behind her.

When they got into the barracks Keina pulled her black hair out of her face and looked around the room, the multiple bunks, the chests under the bunks for storing your stuff and nothing else, glad to be getting out of here Keina went over the her bunk and pulled out her chest, inside was her black and dark green leather armor which consisted of a black cape with a hood with dark green lining, black leather pauldrons also with dark green lining, black gloves with the green going around the wrist and end, black bracers, a Black and dark green leather vest, and matching leggings and boots along with a black belt with a bark green buckle, next to her armor was her two daggers both long with black hilts and the blade smooth on one end and jagged on the other. besides that there where a few poisons and herbs, some money,and a few smaller daggers for her to hide around her body,and some netherweave bags to hold her stuff. Before Keina had gotten her stuff out Fervo had disappeared somewhere.

When Keina finally had her armor on and her daggers strapped, with her bags packed with the poisons and herbs and some smalls plains clothes with the coin purse attached to her belt Fervo had come back with his own bags packed at this Keina raised her eyebrows at him which he returned with a smile and him saying "im coming, and don't tell me not to cause you know i will" sighing Keina nodded and grabbed her bags glad for her friend willingness to come although shes not surprised since they went everywhere together.

Together the Rogue and Shaman made their way towards the stables where their mounts where held, once they where inside Keina went strait for her green and blue hawkstrider name Gem while Fervo went and found his grey kodo named snuggles, why Fervo named the unfriendly Kodo snuggles Keina will never understand, when they finished getting their mounts ready they took them and headed towards the drag where they could get healing potions, food and bandages.

When they got to the drag they split up Keina going to get food and Fervo going to get the bandages and potions. when Keina got to the cook she picked out fruits and vegetables that would last on their journey as well as cheese and bread, and some extra water skins, neither of them ate meat so Keina didn't even bother with getting any, after she bought their food she also picked up some food for their mounts then put the food in the saddle bags on gem, after that was done Keina headed towards the auction house where they agreed to meet.

As Keina approached the auction house she saw that Fervo was already there waiting for her with snuggles, striding up to Fervo she nodded and said "ready? we need to go" nodding Fervo mounted snuggles as Keina mounted gem, when they where finally mounted they headed towards orgrimmars gate to begin there quest for a book that might not even exist.

**YAY! first chapter done! i know its not long but i have more planned for the next chapter!**

**R&R**

**Nynaeve**


End file.
